Les douze coups de midi
by Hoolnyroc
Summary: L'histoire nous plonge dans une journée peu particulière dans la ville de Storybrooke. Après une présentation générale des différents personnages, l'intrigue se resserre autour de deux jeunes femmes.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire ! C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes écrits, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça ne peut que m'être bénéfique**

**L'introduction est assez courte, comme le sont les premiers chapitres de présentation. J'en publierai environ 2 par semaine, et quand le cap sera passé les chapitres seront plus longs. Je prévois une histoire plutôt longue, soyez donc patients.**

**à bientôt**

**INTRODUCTION**

La nuit tombait sur la ville de Storybrooke. La voiture verte roulait trop vite sur la rue principale. La jeune femme au volant soupira de soulagement en apercevant le panneau «_Bienvenue à Storybro..._» . Les lettres s'étaient effacées avec le temps, mais plus personne n'y prêtait attention.

_Enfin, je suis arrivée !_ songea-t-elle, tout en levant doucement son pied de la pédale d'accélération. La voiture glissa jusqu'au bord du trottoir, puis se stoppa. Emma regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Le clocher, un restaurant vide, la mairie, et quelques boutiques. Tous les gens normaux devaient être dans leur joyeux foyer, en train de dîner avec leur merveilleuse famille. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main toquant fermement sur la vitre de la fenêtre passager. Ne cherchant pas à regarder le visage qui se trouvait derrière, elle ouvrit sa portière, et leva les mains en l'air en prenant un ton amusé:

- Je me rend. J'avoue que je roulais trop vite, mais s'il vous plaît monsieur l'agent, je vous promet que c'est la dernière fo...

Elle s'arrêta net devant le visage fermé de la brune se tenant en face d'elle.

- Oh, vous... Vous n'êtes pas le shérif. Avec vos gants noirs, j'ai cru que... Enfin... Vous voyez, à cette heure... balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

- Non, en effet.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez agressé ma voiture si violemment ?

Emma avait prit la conversation sur le ton de la rigolade, mais la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour. _On se compense, _pensa-t-elle, laissant échapper un sourire.

La brune, en fronçant les sourcils, la jaugea de haut en bas, avant de reprendre:

- Je suis la maire de la ville. Je vous ai vu arriver en sortant de mon bureau, et vous aviez l'air perdue. Je prends simplement mes responsabilités. Que faites vous ici, miss...?

- Swan. Emma Swan. En fait, je suis venue rendre visite à un ami... Enfin, le shérif Graham. Il avait promit de m'attendre, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que... Enfin, vous pourriez peut-être me dire ou je peux le trouver, hm ?

- La soirée à été agitée, il travaille sûrement. Vous devriez en rester là pour ce soir et vous le trouverez demain, je n'en doute pas.

Ses paroles semblait douces et bienveillantes, mais le ton hautain qu'elle employait mettait Emma mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. J'ai réservé une chambre au...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés de la rue avant d'ajouter:

- Là ! Chez Grammy's, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, son doigt pointé dans la direction du bar-restaurant. Sur ce... Bonne nuit madame...

- Mills.

Son interlocutrice se retourna, et continua son chemin. Emma la regardait s'éloigner, se questionnant. Elle mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement, puis se pencha au fond de sa voiture pour récupérer sa valise.


	2. Chapter 1: Emma

**Je suis aussi impatiente que vous de continuer cette histoire, alors voilà le premier chapitre**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Un sursaut la tira de son sommeil.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel de..._

Les cloches de l'église sonnaient périodiquement les douze coups de midi.

- Oh non ! Non, non, non, non... cria la jeune fille en sautant de son lit, se frappant frénétiquement la tête. J'avais rendez-vous à neuf heures ! C'est pas possible...

Elle enfila son jean puis les premiers vêtements à sa portée et se précipita en dehors de son petit appartement. Elle trébucha en sautant les marches trois à trois, et se retrouva face contre terre en une seconde. Emma se releva rapidement en grognant, et poussa la porte de son immeuble, essoufflée. Elle reprit sa course sur quelques mètres, et un nouvel obstacle se dressa contre elle.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! J'essayais d'éviter cette crotte de chien, et je regardais mes pieds, j'ai...

- Mais vous saignez ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous ai fait ça, s'affola la brune.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, et Emma se trouvait au dessus d'elle, à genou, les deux mains sur ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la relever.

La blonde se passa la main sur le visage, et un picotement la fit frémir.

- Aie ! Oh...

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, en poussant un gémissement désespéré. Sa pommette était rouge et gonflée, et du sang perlait de la blessure. La brune en face d'elle semblait de plus en plus dépité, et ne comprenait pas l'évolution de la situation.

- Vous avez si mal que ça...?

- Non ! Je suis désolée. Je me laisse emporter par mes émotions... Je suis en retard, très... Trop. Je veux dire, je suis tombée ce matin... Enfin, il y a deux minutes, ça doit venir de là, la rassura-t-elle.

- Ça n'a pas l'air grave, reprit la brune. Mais s'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à passer à la clinique. Je dirai à David de vous recevoir, c'est mon... fiancé, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

_Mince, cette femme est adorable._

Emma la releva enfin, et l'épousseta, devant le regard amusé des passants.

- D'accord, David.

- Dites lui que c'est de la part de Snow.

- Snow ? C'est votre prénom ? C'est original.

- Oh, non... Juste un surnom ! Je m'appelle Mary-Margaret... Vous devriez y aller maintenant, vous semblez pressée...

Cette rencontre avait complètement effacé son but de la mémoire d'Emma. Elle reprit sa course, tout en pensant que, de toute façon, elle avait déjà loupé son entretien. Elle regretta de ne pas s'être présentée devant la petite brune aux cheveux courts.

_Snow..._

La jeune fille reprit son souffle devant la mairie, et en poussa la porte timidement. Personne à l'accueil. Elle leva un sourcil, incrédule.

_En même temps, je suis en retard... Mais quand même c'est étrange._

Une seule possibilité pour avancer, les escaliers. Elle monta les marches et, allant droit au but, poussa la large porte qui lui faisait face des deux mains.

- Graham ? Dit-elle l'air étonnée. Tu m'as manqué ! Mais attends, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'as eu une promotion... Non dit moi tout, tu as couché avec cette maire, là hein ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Vu comment elle est coincée, ça lui ferait du bien, en tout cas...

Elle riait de bon cœur, mais son ami, qui était toujours bon public d'habitude, la regardait la bouche entre-ouverte. Ses yeux roulèrent sur la droite une fraction de seconde. Elle avait parfaitement saisit. Comme à son habitude, elle venait de faire exploser une nouvelle relation, relation qui n'avait même pas commencé, entre elle et cette «Mills». Le bureau était grand, et une table de plusieurs mètres prenait une place importante de cette superficie. Une ombre noire était assise sur l'une des chaises, et Emma du avancer de quelques pas pour la visualiser complètement. Le teint rouge de la blonde ressortait de par la couleur de ses cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle bourde. Elle qui avait rendez-vous avec la maire...

- Madame Mills, je...

Elle tenta de s'expliquer, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.


	3. Chapter 2: Snow

**CHAPITRE 2**

Mary-Margaret se leva de bonne humeur. Le soleil l'avait précédée, et le ciel était bleu. Elle regarda tendrement l'autre côté de son lit, en pensant à son mari travaillant toute la nuit. Elle alla se faire un café, et fit cuire quelques œufs au plat. Son petit déjeuné avalé, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'école primaire.

Snow était dans sa classe afin de préparer comme tous les jours, son cours du matin, quand un jeune homme entra sans frapper, l'air affolé.

- Snow ! Te voilà. Est-ce que tu as eu mon message ?

- Oui, oui bien sur. L'école sera fermée jeudi, nous ne voulons pas mettre en danger les enfants.

Le garçon l'attrapa par les épaules et la réprimanda gentiment.

- Fais attention à toi. Ne prends pas de risque et reste dans un endroit sûr.

- Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas le genre à jouer les héros.

- Justement, c'est bien parce que je te connais que j'en parle !

- Sérieusement, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. David me fais assez la leçon pour que tu ne viennes pas t'y ajouter.

- Oui, David. Excuse moi.

Snow soupira en le repoussant.

- Ça suffit maintenant, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu as d'autres personnes à aller prévenir, non ?

- Effectivement. Je ferais bien d'y aller. Passe une bonne journée, Snow.

Mary-Margaret ne répondit pas, et le regarda s'éloigner, un air triste sur son visage. Leur passé commençait à être pesant pour l'institutrice.

Onze heure arriva lentement. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée: elle allait pouvoir profiter de cette pause déjeuner pour retrouver son tout fraîchement fiancé, et se pavaner en ville la main en l'air, montrant à qui veut le voir la magnifique bague qui ornait son doigt. Elle attrapa ses affaires, plia quelques feuilles qu'elle jeta négligemment dans la poubelle, et sorti de l'école d'un pas rapide. C'est en marchant la tête en l'air, les yeux fixés sur sa main qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Pardon, c'est à moi que vous parliez, hésita-t-elle

- Est-ce-que vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre marcher bêtement dans cette rue ?

- Je suis désolée...

- Est-ce que les parents des enfants de l'école sont tous prévenus de la fermeture ?

- Oui madame Mills. Tout à été fait selon vos recommandations.

- Parfait.

La maire tourna alors les talons, d'un air détaché. Quand les portes de la mairie se refermèrent, Mary-Margareth continua sa route. La cloche retenti au dessus de sa tête. Déjà midi ? Elle accéléra, et tomba littéralement sur une jolie blonde aussi pressée qu'elle.


	4. Chapter 3: Graham

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés tapa plusieurs fois sur la porte. La réponse ne venant pas, il tapa encore plus fort.

- Madame Mills, ouvrez s'il-vous-plait ! Je sais que vous m'entendez !

Un bruit sourd retenti derrière la porte, et la jeune maire l'ouvrit violemment en lui lançant un regard glacial.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- On a eu des nouvelles de la tempête, je viens faire un rapport.

- Quelque chose d'urgent ? Quelque chose qui vaille la peine de venir me déranger à mon domicile à cette heure, dit-elle agacée

- Oh... Non, rien d'inquiétant. Vous avez raison, c'est que j'ai travaillé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, je suis affreusement désolé...

Le shérif se confondait en excuses, tandis que la maire de la ville attrapa son écharpe et son sac, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je partais travailler. Pourrez vous passez à mon bureau à midi ? J'ai quelques rendez-vous ce matin, et je dois passer à l'hôpital.

- Oui bien sur.

Ils marchaient côte à côté jusqu'à leur voiture respective, et le jeune se senti obligé de briser ce silence gênant:

- Qu'allez vous faire à l'hôpital ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

- Des pêcheurs ont retrouvé un homme sur la plage, qui aurait dérivé depuis quelques jours sur une barque.

- Vraiment ? Il a de la chance d'être en vie.

- J'irai m'assurer qu'il ne meure pas dans ma ville, dit-elle de son ton impassible habituel. Quant à vous, je compte sur vous pour prendre sa déposition et faire le nécessaire.

- Je n'y manquerai pas madame.

Graham s'arrêta, et par politesse attendu que la jeune femme soit montée dans sa voiture, pour prendre le volant de la sienne. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers l'école primaire, où il devait faire un bilan avec les professeurs au sujet de la tempête. Au fond de lui, son cœur avait une toute autre raison d'y aller.

Le shérif ressortit démoralisé de son entretient avec Mary-Margaret. Comment avait-il pu tout louper avec cette femme ? Lors de leur rencontre quelques années auparavant, il avait joué un rôle crucial dans sa vie, et depuis ce jour, il en était amoureux. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il pense à elle. Quand il eut enfin le courage de lui avouer son amour, il était trop tard. Snow avait rencontré son âme sœur. 'Je ne devrait pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il y a des gens bien plus malheureux que moi'. Cette phrase lui rappela qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital, voir le marin.

Il ne put en tirer beaucoup d'informations, l'homme étant en état de choc, et déshydraté après son séjour en mer. La seule information pertinente qu'il avait réussit à comprendre -au delà de ses remarques suggestives sur les infirmières- fut son prénom: Killian.

Graham décida d'y retourner le lendemain, et regarda sa montre.

_11h28 déjà ? Je dois aller à la mairie._

**Et voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre. Comme promis, les prochains seront plus longs ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à partager si l'histoire vous plaît.**


	5. Chapter 4: Regina

**Nous voilà enfin au chapitre 4. Merci d'être aussi fidèles à mon histoire.  
**

**Attendez vous à de l'action dans les prochains chapitres... Préparez les mouchoirs...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Regina Mills était une femme de caractère. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et dirigeait depuis quelques années d'une main de fer la ville de Storybrooke. Personne ne lui résistait, et personne n'osait lui tenir tête. Pourtant, tout le monde à ses faiblesses. Et Regina allait bientôt en confronter une: l'orage.

Cela faisait une semaine que tous les journaux ne parlaient que d'une chose: la violente tempête qui se dirigeait droit vers Storybrooke. La région étant peu habituée à ces éventements météorologiques, les médias avaient décidé de la nommer « The Evil Storm ». Regina n'avait pas pris au sérieux les premiers avertissements, se persuadant elle même que les journalistes avaient exagéré une simple averse. Mais au fil des jours, les alertes devinrent de plus en plus précises et alarmantes. Elle allait devoir agir, et vite. Chaque habitant devrait rester dans une pièce de préférence sans fenêtre, et ne surtout pas en sortir.

Quand la jeune femme se leva au petit matin, et comme tous les matins, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à son jardin. Au milieu de la pelouse se dressait un grand pommier. Regina en était particulièrement fière, et adorait le contempler en se réveillant. Elle se préparait pour partir, quand elle entendit frapper.

_Qui cela peut-il bien être, à cette heure..._

Elle était de bonne humeur, mais son pied se cognant dans un meuble la ramena brusquement à sa froideur habituelle. Regina se souvint l'avoir déplacé hier, après avoir fait tomber une boucle d'oreille derrière, et ne pas l'avoir remis en place. Elle jura intérieurement et ouvrit la porte au jeune homme.

Ses rendez-vous du matin étaient tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Des gens effrayés par la tempête et qu'elle devait rassurer; chose dont elle même avait bien besoin. Son seul entretient sortant un peu de l'ordinaire était cette entrevue de neuf heures. Une jeune fille qui venait de Boston et qui se présentait au poste d'adjoint au shérif. A ce moment précis, Regina n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec sa rencontre de la veille. Quand elle sortit les papiers qu'elle avait à ce sujet, elle remarqua le nom.

_« Emma Swan » ça me dit quelque chose. Ah ! La fille d'hier soir ! Comment peut-on prétendre à un poste si important, en étant si puéril et distrait ?_

La maire se réjouit de posséder le droit de décider de son avenir, et ouvrit l'interphone la reliant à sa secrétaire.

- Louise, est-ce-que mon rendez-vous de neuf heure est arrivé ?

- Heu, non madame. Il n'y a personne.

Regina resta perplexe.

- Prévenez moi si elle arrive. En attendant vous m'enverrez les suivants.

- Très bien.

De longues minutes passèrent, et la jeune femme se décida d'étudier le CV de cette Swan.

Emma avait passé sa scolarité dans plusieurs établissements déplorables, ce qui laissa penser à la maire que ses parent devaient manquer d'argent, ou bien qu'elle était une « enfant du système ». A la vue de ses études, elle opta pour la seconde option. Il semblait difficile pour la blonde de réussir de longues années de médecine sans un soutient financier important, soutient qui serait accordé par l'Etat à une jeune fille orpheline. Mais ce détail intrigua Regina. Qu'est-ce qu'un médecin diplômé d'une grande école venait-il faire à Storybrooke, et d'autant plus pour postuler à un emploi complètement opposé à sa formation ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa secrétaire.

- Madame Mills ? monsieur Glass est arrivé. Je vous l'envoi tout de suite ?

- Pas de nouvelles de mademoiselle Swan ?

- Non, aucun appel.

- Très bien, faites monter Sydney.

Vers onze heures, l'interminable défilé de face-à-face terminé, Regina dut se rendre à l'hôpital pour vérifier l'état de santé de l'homme retrouvé sur la plage. En sortant de la mairie, elle aperçut l'institutrice aux cheveux courts, Mary-Margaret. Elle l'interpella avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié quelques papiers. La maire fit demi-tour entra dans le hall.

- Louise, des documents vont être faxés d'ici une demie-heure, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Pourrez vous me les transmettre à l'hôpital ?

- Je vous les apporterai lors de ma pause déjeuner.

- D'accord. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte. Vous oubliez tout le temps de fermer la porte, et n'importe qui peut entrer.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, madame, répondit la secrétaire gênée.

Regina reprit sa course, et arriva jusqu'au marin. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être sortit de l'eau. Les cheveux ébouriffés et une barbe de quelques jours mais malgré cela le jeune homme affichait un grand sourire, qui s'élargit d'autant plus en voyant la maire entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne s'adressa pas à lui mais à son médecin qui se tenait à son chevet, vérifiant ses constantes.

- Est-ce-qu'il va s'en tirer ?

- Vous ne voyez pas cette mine éclatante ? Je pense m'en sortir, ironisa Killian

- C'est justement en voyant votre tête que je m'inquiète, lui lança-t-elle.

- Il va de mieux en mieux, madame Mills. Nous le feront sortir d'ici une semaine. Après la tempête, bien sur. Il sera plus en sécurité ici.

- Merci docteur.

- Pouvons nous parler en privé ? J'ai quelques questions concernant l'hôpital.

- Allons-y, répondit-elle en jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'homme allongé dans le lit près d'elle.

- Non, ne me laissez pas, geignit la marin. Je m'ennuie ici. Envoyez des infirmières.

Regina ravala sa colère et sortit la première de la pièce, suivie par le médecin. Ils allèrent dans une pièce plus isolée pour discuter des financements du bâtiment, et lorsque Louise arriva pour remettre les documents dont elle était responsable, la brune se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle avait dit à Graham de passer vers midi. Elle se dépêcha alors de ranger ses affaire, d'envoyer quelques formules de politesse à son interlocuteur, et disparut dans les couloirs. Elle marchait du haut de ses talons vers sa voiture quand la cloche de la ville sonna douze coups. Elle se dit que le shérif pouvait bien patienter quelques minutes, et ouvrit sèchement la portière.

Quand elle arriva devant la mairie, elle fut surprise de trouver la porte principale ouverte. Sa secrétaire n'était pas à son poste.

_Elle a encore laissé la porte ouverte ? C'est une blague. Elle va m'entendre, quand elle rentrera..._ pensait-elle en marchant vers son bureau.

Elle fut de nouveau surprise de trouver Graham, adossé à son bureau et les bras croisés.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Je ne le suis pas. Vous êtes en avance. C'est vous qui avez ouvert les portes ?

- J'ai pris cette liberté en trouvant la mairie déserte.

- Vous avez bien fait, dit elle en un soupir.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce, et en se retournant vers la table où elle comptait se servir un petit remontant, elle trouva une jolie blonde.

- Laissez moi vous présenter, se hâta le shérif

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, dit Regina sans quitter Emma du regard. Les présentations ont déjà été faites.

Sans dire un mot, elle se pencha pour attraper sa veste accrochée à une chaise et la pendre comme il se doit au porte manteaux à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que Graham s'en était servit quelques minutes auparavant pour faire un canular de haute volée à son amie qui était complètement tombée dans le panneau. Emma était restée plusieurs longues secondes la bouche ouverte devant ce qui n'était qu'un manteau maladroitement posé sur une chaise, mais qui donnait une forte impression que quelqu'un se trouvait à cette place. Le jeu d'acteur du shérif avait permit de rendre la scène plus réaliste que jamais.

Emma se trouvait maintenant réellement devant la maire, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut son incroyable beauté.

_Tu m'étonne qui l'élisent chaque année,_ traversa les pensées de la blonde.

Lors de leur première rencontre, il faisait sombre, et les simples lampadaires qui éclairaient les voies publiques n'avaient pas vraiment mis en valeur les traits fins de son visage. Le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes à travers les yeux d'Emma. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, et elle éprouvait une folle attirance envers la femme qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune fille était envoûtée, et toute son âme semblait être aspirée, lentement, dans une douleur atroce en dehors de son corps. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête au contraire. Elle aimait ça, cette merveilleuse douleur était sa nouvelle raison de vivre. Une bouffée de chaleur l'empêcha de respirer, et des picotements de plus en plus nombreux assaillaient son ventre. Ses sens étaient complètement désordonnés, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus qu'elle, cette madame « Mills ». Elle s'approchait d'elle quand la main qu'elle lui tendit la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle l'attrapa, et comme elle avait l'impression d'être sensée dire quelque chose, elle ajouta :

- Vous devriez changer de lampadaires.

Regina et Graham échangèrent un regard hésitant. La brune libéra sa main et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Vous avez quelques heures de retard, miss Swan.

- Il paraît que je ne suis pas la seule à être en retard aujourd'hui, répondit-elle avec un sourire

La maire leva les yeux vers la blonde, un rictus sur son visage.

- Écoutez, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous recevoir aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à faire des voyages ce matin. Revenez demain dans la matinée... Vers huit heures, dit-elle en sachant que miss Swan n'était visiblement pas du matin.

- Parfait, je vous remercie, répondit cette dernière en s'étouffant intérieurement.

Elle marcha lentement en dehors de la pièce, et lança un dernier regard à la brune.

La maire claqua des doigts pour capter l'attention du shérif, qui regardait de manière protectrice son amie s'enfoncer dans les escaliers.

- Revenons à nos affaires.

Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, elle ajouta d'une voix plus fragile qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- La tempête.

- Oui ! La tempête... Les postes de police communiquent beaucoup entre eux ces derniers temps, et avec les villes des alentours, nous avons remarqué que les gens s'inquiètent de plus en plus. On parle de plusieurs jours d'orage, d'après certaines sources.

Le cœur de Regina se stoppa. Que pouvait-il arriver de plus épouvantable ? Elle se retrouverait bientôt seule, au milieu de la chose la plus effrayante qui pouvait exister à ses yeux.

Elle retrouva petit à petit son calme, même s'il devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler.

- Prenez les mesures nécessaires. Ouvrez tous les lieux publics, installez de vivres et des lits, allez dans chaque maison prévenir les familles et les personnes âgées. Il n'y aura pas de place pour tout le monde : ils ont la priorité. On a au moins trois jours pour tout organiser... Ce sera court mais suffisant.

Elle parlait d'une manière rassurante, et semblait sure d'elle.

- J'ai déjà anticipé, et ai commencé à faire des préparatifs ce matin. Mais c'est vraiment beaucoup de travail pour moi seul. Vous savez... Emma postule pour...

- Je sais bien, shérif, le coupa-t-elle. Laissez moi d'abord juger de sa santé mentale, _sur laquelle j'ai déjà quelques doutes_, et elle vous rejoindra au plus vite.

Graham ne répondit que par un sourire sincère, et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**The Evil Storm is coming... à la semaine prochaine. **


	6. Chapter 5: Emma

**Quoi, déjà ? Le chapitre 5 en avance ! Départ en vacances oblige, et pour ne pas manquer la parution de lundi... Je me suis dit, mieux vaut plus tôt que plus tard, hm.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Emma vagabondait dans les rues de Storybrooke, repensant à sa rencontre avec Regina. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Elle ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, mais elle était forcée d'admettre avoir des sentiments pour cette personne. Ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique, c'était plus fort, plus profond, plus spirituel. Comme si elle connaissait cette femme depuis toujours. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, retourner dans la mairie, attraper la brune et ne plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner. Tout semblait parfait, mais c'est à ce moment que les doutes s'installèrent dans l'esprit d'Emma. Que pensait-elle, Regina ? Est-ce-qu'elle aussi avait ressenti la même chose ? Des milliers de questions flottaient dans sa tête, alors même qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu de la rue. Le shérif qui la succédait de quelques minutes s'approcha par derrière.

- Swan ! On a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter tout à l'heure. Comment est-ce que tu vas, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Tu es toute pâle, tu as mangé ce matin ?

- Je vais bien Graham ! Je dois faire un aller retour à Boston, récupérer quelques affaires. Je compte bien m'installer ici quelque temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je trouverai de quoi manger sur place.

- Fais attention à toi. J'aurai aimé t'accompagner, mais j'ai un emploi du temps surchargé. Vivement que tu me rejoigne !

Le shérif glissa un clin d'œil à son amie, et continua son chemin. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Graham avait 16ans et Emma 15. Ils avaient été placés dans la même famille d'accueil, et avait grandis ensemble, jusqu'au jour où les études de droit du garçon devinrent assez sérieuses pour qu'il quitte définitivement la ville. La jeune fille avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, et s'était mise en tête de le rejoindre. Un an plus tard, elle déménageait à New York, plongée dans ses études de médecine, et lui entamait une carrière dans la police. Quand il fut promu au poste de shérif de Storybrooke, Emma se décida de le laisser partir. Mais il était la seule famille qu'elle avait, et plusieurs événements la poussèrent de nouveau à se rapprocher de celui qu'elle appelait son frère. Après une escale à Boston, elle arrivait à Storybrooke.

Dans sa petite voiture verte pomme, elle roulait depuis quelques heures. L'habitacle était presque plein de ses affaires posées négligemment sur les sièges et le sol. Emma regarda autour d'elle et fut tristement surprise du fait que tous ses objets personnels puissent tenir dans une voiture de cette taille. Le jour avait presque disparu lorsqu'elle se gara devant son appartement, et elle se dépêcha d'y transporter ses valises. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et pensa une nouvelle fois à Regina. Elle l'avait déjà fait toute la journée, mais Emma était parfaitement incapable de penser à autre chose.

_Un seul moyen pour se changer les idées: boire._

Elle se rendit alors directement chez Grammy's, et commanda quelques verres d'alcool. Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Le restaurant était presque vide, seuls se trouvaient quelques mineurs, bière à la main. Un d'eux s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que fait une si belle demoiselle, seule à cette heure avec autant d'alcool ?

- C'est une longue question, ça... marmonna-t-elle comme réponse.

- Vous devriez passer à l'eau, dit-il en riant.

Le bibelot accroché au dessus de la porte pour avertir l'entrée de quelqu'un se mit à résonner, et une femme entra dans la pièce. Emma essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour apercevoir ce nouveau visage, mais elle fut stupéfaite de le reconnaître. Regina marchait vers le bar, vers elle. La blonde déjà éméchée tenta une manœuvre d'esquive en attrapant son verre des deux mains, et sauta de son tabouret. Elle glissa lamentablement et se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée allongée sur le sol froid. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir cassé son verre, et s'assit. La douleur venant de sa tête arriva petit à petit à son cerveau, et elle se massa le front en riant. Emma était habituée aux chutes, étant de nature maladroite. Les gens autour se moquèrent à leur tour de la jeune fille, et retournèrent vers leurs conversations. La blonde avala ce qui restait dans son verre, et s'efforça de se relever. Une main se plaça sous son bras et la tira vers le haut. Regina était bien moins amusée par la scène. Elle traîna la blonde vers une table, et l'assit en lui prenant son verre vide.

- Vous en avez assez eu, il me semble.

Emma fit la moue.

- J'ai eu une sale journée. Apportez-en moi un autre, s'il vous plaît.

Regina s'éloigna vers le bar pour commander une boisson, et demanda « un verre d'eau pour l'idiote derrière moi ». Elle revint vers la table et déposa l'eau en face de la blonde.

- Quand je pense que vous pourriez être la nouvelle adjointe au shérif. Est-ce que vous vous droguez, aussi ?

- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit... J'ai eu une dure journée. A cause de vous. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous...

Emma se détesta. C'était avéré que l'alcool avait un effet de potion de vérité sur elle. Malgré cette confession, la maire ne releva pas la nuance.

- C'est moi qui ai dut vous attendre, vous êtes gonflée. La prochaine fois, mettez un réveil.

- Promis, dit-elle doucement.

- Que faites vous ici, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

- Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant... J'ai déjà du mal à me rappeler de mon nom.

- Vous avez raison, le moment est mal choisit.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Elle pointait la table.

- J'ai bien le droit de décompresser, moi aussi, non ?

Emma attrapa son verre et le vida.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau, je vous rappelle, se moqua la brune.

Elle le reposa en frappant du poing sur la table. Naturellement, il éclata en morceaux. Les yeux d'Emma sortirent de ses orbites, elle n'avait absolument pas planifié cet accident. Un bout de verre avait été projeté vers la main de Regina, et quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient de la blessure. La brune regardait sa main sans bouger. La jeune femme en face d'elle remarqua son effroi, et se précipita à côté d'elle pour tenter de la soigner. Elle retira habilement le morceau, et versa le verre de la maire sur une serviette pour l'appliquer sur l'écorchure. Elle sortit quelques glaçons d'un verre et en prit un pour l'apposer par dessus. Cela n'avait duré que quelques seconde, Regina était sidérée par la vitesse de réaction de la blonde.

- Vous... Vous êtes très efficace.

- J'ai été médecin dans une autre vie, s'amusa Emma.

Lorsque cette dernière leva les yeux, elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de Regina. Son cœur s'emballa, et le sang lui monta au visage.

_Trop près, trop près..._

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir, et lâcha la main qu'elle tenait pour se précipiter dehors. La maire attrapa ses affaire et la suivit. Elle décida de la ramener chez elle, attrapa sa taille et lui dit gentiment:

- Miss Swan, vous aller devoir utiliser ce qu'il vous reste d'intelligence pour me guider chez vous.

- Je peux rentrer seule.

Emma se détacha de son bras. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit dans cet état. Sans se retourner, elle avança vers son appartement.

Le réveil fut atroce. Elle prépara son remède miracle contre la gueule de bois, un mélange de fruits et d'huiles diverses. La soirée d'hier aurait pu tourner d'une manière beaucoup plus agréable, elle aurait pu apprendre à connaître la maire. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait pratiquement vomi dessus. C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de la soirée.

Elle se prépara soigneusement pour son entretien, enfila même un tailleur. Elle ne portait jamais de tailleur. Elle était habituée à son jeans, ses bottes et sa veste. Mais pour cet entretien, Emma mettrait son tailleur. Peut-être que ça la rendrait plus sexy ?

La jeune femme sortit dans la rue, heureuse d'être à l'heure aujourd'hui. Elle profita de la vue, observa les gens, et reconnu même la brune de la veille.

- Mademoiselle ! Mary, euh... Mary-Ma... hésita-t-elle. Snow, fit-elle avec une grimace d'incertitude.

- Mary-Margaret, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais tu peux m'appeler Snow, bien sur. Je veux dire, on à été assez proche pour utiliser nos noms, plaisanta la futur-mariée.

- Je ne me suis pas présentée hier...

- Tu étais pressée.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très poli. Emma Swan, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

- Ce sera Em, alors.

Mary-Margaret, visiblement très tactile, ignora sa main et l'attrapa entre ses bras.

- Je sens qu'on va devenir très amies ! On devrait manger ensemble un jour. Est-ce que tu travail, ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ce midi ?

Emma ria doucement. Cette fille n'était pas très conventionnelle au sujet des relations humaines, mais elle appréciait l'invitation. Elle n'avait rencontré personne dans cette ville depuis son arrivée, et avait besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un. Snow semblait parfaite pour ce poste.

- Je suis libre ce midi. On se retrouve ici ?

- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure.

Cette dernière sautilla en direction de l'école.

_On se demande si elle y va pour travailler ou étudier._

Elle était encore en avance, mais préféra attendre le plus près possible de Regina. Sa secrétaire la fit patienter sur un fauteuil inconfortable dans le hall. Emma étudia la pièce en se demandant si c'était la maire qui faisait ces choix décoratifs. Elle commençait à s'impatienter, quand une voix s'échappa de l'interphone.

« Louise, mon rendez-vous de huit heure est arrivé ? »

- Je vous l'envoie, répondit la concernée.

La blonde se leva, et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. La porte était entrouverte, et elle se permit d'y passer la tête en attendant l'accord verbal d'y entrer qui s'en suivit.

- Bonjour, madame la maire.

- Miss Swan.

Elles se serrèrent la main, avant de retourner chacune dans leur propre fauteuil. Lors de l'entretien qui suivit, Emma ne pensait qu'à une chose. Les lèvres de la brune contre les siennes. Elle écoutait à moitié ce qu'elle lui disait, se concentrant plutôt sur son visage, ses yeux. C'était comme si elle la redécouvrait à chaque seconde, elle éprouvait toujours ce serrement au cœur, ces palpitations dans son ventre. Elle était si proche du bonheur.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui ?

- J'en ai terminé. Vous devrez, les premiers jours en tout cas, venir me faire un rapport hebdomadaire de votre travail. Je suis à moitié responsable de vous, car je vous engage... Vous verrez la suite avec le shérif, il vous remettra votre insigne et votre équipement.

- Je vous remercie. Merci.

Elle souriait bêtement, et tendit une nouvelle fois sa main à Regina. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en ajoutant qu'elle l'avait dit deux fois. Emma se sentit idiote, et baissa son regard qui fut attiré par une incision sur la main de la maire.

- Vous vous êtes coupée ? C'est récent, mais ça a été bien soigné. La cicatrice ne durera pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Effectivement, c'est vous qui m'avez soigné.

- Moi ?

- Oui hier, dans un « élan » vous avez fracassé un verre sur la table...

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je suis désolée pour votre main.

- Ce n'est rien.

Avant que la blonde ai pu ajouter autre chose, Regina appuya sur l'interphone pour faire entrer son prochain rendez-vous. Emma en déduit une invitation à sortir, et s'éloigna une nouvelle fois à contre-coeur du bureau.

* * *

**Euh, à lundi prochain prochain alors ? Mwah. **


	7. Chapter 6: Snow & Graham

**Nous voilà au sixième chapitre. J'ai encore mes valises dans les mains au moment ou je publie, mais je vous assure que c'est surement le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire jusque là**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

La cloche retenti douze fois. Il était midi, et Mary-Margaret attendait Emma, assise à une table sur la terrasse de chez Granny's. Aujourd'hui encore, il faisait très beau et rien ne laissait présager l'arrivée d'une violente tempête. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard en s'excusant de son retard.

- J'ai passé la matinée à traîner. Mon nouveau poste m'oblige à être au point sur la carte de la ville. Ce n'est pas si grand comparé à Boston ou New York, donc je m'y retrouve.

- Ton nouveau poste... Ah ! C'est vrai, Graham m'a dit que tu venais ici pour le seconder. Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as réussi à arracher cet emploi à l'horrible madame la maire, dit-elle en riant. Félicitation, fêtons ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, pourquoi horrible ? Questionna Emma intriguée.

- Oh, c'est que... Regina Mills a une sacrée réputation dans la ville.

- Dis m'en plus, insista la blonde.

Pour elle, Regina était tout sauf horrible. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait être détestée à Storybrooke.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais une mauvaise opinion d'elle. Je veux dire, c'est une très bonne maire, qui fait très bien son travail. Mais disons qu'elle peut être un peu dure avec les autres... et elle même.

Emma profita de l'occasion pour en savoir plus sur la brune.

- Est-ce-qu'elle vit seule ? Elle n'a pas de mari... ou d'enfant ?

- Non, pas que je sache.

Une vague de chaleur apaisa instantanément la blonde.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais d'arracher le poste ? Ça ne m'a pas semblé si dur, je n'ai même pas eu à passer sous le bureau, dit-elle en faignant d'être déçue.

- C'est ce que tu dis ! Les rumeurs se répandent vite, tu sais... Non, plus sérieusement, reprit-elle. Il n'y a jamais eu de candidat à la hauteur. On en a vu passer un paquet, on avait perdu espoir depuis un bout de temps !

- Je suis flattée, dit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Encore beaucoup de questions tournaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Est-ce que Regina l'avait choisit pour une raison ? Était-ce parce qu'elle lui plaisait ? Non. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion. Elle sentit le sang lui monter au visage, et décida de changer de sujet.

- Dis moi, comment est-ce que Graham et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

Le sourire qu'affichait la brune à longueur de journée s'envola doucement, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle attrapa machinalement son bras. Emma, voyant son visage se décomposer, s'empressa de se corriger.

- Mais s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, il doit y avoir une raison. Parlons d'autre chose.

- Non, non. Tu es très proche de Graham. Tu as le droit de savoir... Je veux dire, c'est pas une histoire très marrante, mais ce qu'il m'a fait m'a sauvé la vie, et tout le monde mérite de le savoir.

- Snow, tu n'es pas obligée. On peut faire ça un autre jour... On vient de se rencontrer, tu n'as sûrement pas envie de me dévoiler cette partie de ta vie. J'ai été stupide de te demander ça, excuse moi.

Emma parlait d'un ton doux et rassurant. Elle comprenait très bien que la brune ne veuille pas revenir sur certains moments de sa vie trop personnels. Mais Mary-Margaret la regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant pleine de confiance.

- Je vais te le raconter. Graham m'a tellement parlé de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais c'est une longue histoire, commandons un café.

Emma était pendue à chaque mot que prononçait Mary-Margaret. Sa vie avait pris un tournant le jour de la mort de son père, qui veillait seul sur elle depuis le départ de sa mère quand elle était enfant.

- J'étais déjà adulte quand il est mort. Alors je n'ai pas été placée dans un foyer, j'étais dans une sorte de bâtiment pour les sans-abris. L'État ne savait clairement pas quoi faire de moi. Je sortais à peine du lycée, je n'avais pas de job, pas d'argent, pas de famille... Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'étais coincée dans cette petite ville depuis trop longtemps, et plus rien ne m'y retenait désormais. Je suis restée quelques jours, et je me suis enfuie. C'était une idée stupide et irréfléchie. J'étais encore une enfant, et je pensais que le monde tournait autours de moi, avec toujours quelqu'un pour me rattraper quand je tombais. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours, et je traînais n'importe ou, jusqu'au jour ou je suis arrivée à New York. Là, je pensais m'en sortir. Mais au contraire, j'ai vraiment mal tourné. J'ai réussi à décrocher des petits boulots à Brooklyn, mais rien de sérieux. Ça me suffisait pour « survivre », et je vivais principalement à... Ou plutôt 'dans' Central Park. C'était la fin de l'été , donc je ne craignais pas le froid. J'avais même des amis écureuils ! Je volais les touristes, je ramassais tout ce qui était mangeable, et le soir je passais au dessus de la barrière du lac pour me laver, ou même boire.

Son regard changea une nouvelle fois. Le ton quelque peu nostalgique qu'elle employait jusque là se transforma et sa voix se cassa.

- Un soir... Il pleuvait des cordes, et il faisait particulièrement noir. Je me suis retrouvée dans une ruelle derrière un bar, après que le gérant m'ait jetée quand je lui ait avoué ne pas pouvoir payer mes consommations. C'est à ce moment que deux ou trois hommes se sont approchés de moi... Ils avaient clairement de mauvaises intentions. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, Emma, j'ai essayé... Mais c'était un cul de sac. Je suis même presque sure d'avoir vu passer des gens dans la rue, des gens qui me regardait et accéléraient. Personne n'a envie de se retrouver mêlé à ça. C'était atroce. L'un d'eux m'a violemment poussée, et je suis tombée dans les poubelles. Je criais à en perdre haleine, je demandais de l'aide... Mais il n'y avait personne. Quand le premier m'a attrapé, je me suis débattue, et je l'ai frappé. Visiblement, il n'a pas apprécié, et il m'a à son tour frappée au visage, et dans le ventre. J'étais allongée sur des poubelles, et je crois que c'est à ce moment que je me suis coupée, ou l'un d'entre eux avait un couteau, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Elle remonta sa manche laissant apparaître une longue cicatrice partant de son poignet, et se perdant sous sa veste. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et sa gorge était serrée. Mary-Margaret avait déjà parlé de cette histoire à plusieurs personnes, mais à chaque fois l'émotion était intensément présente. Emma n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une fille aussi chaleureuse et adorable qu'elle, puisse un jour être passée par là. Le regard de la blonde s'arrêta sur le bras de Snow.

- Où est-ce que tu t'es faite soigner ? Enfin, je reconnais cette cicatrice ! Je crois que... Ce serait quand même une sacrée coïncidence que...

- L'hôpital New York University.

- J'y crois pas. C'est moi qui t'ai soignée ! Je me disais que ton bras avait particulièrement bien été recousu. D'ailleurs, la cicatrice devrait complètement s'effacer d'ici quelques années. Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur le docte...

Emma s'arrêta net.

- D'être tombée sur moi ! Beaucoup de gens se font soigner par Emma Swan en ce moment, dit-elle avec une pensée pour Regina.

Les larmes de la brune avaient été remplacées par un sourire intrigué.

- Tu travaillais à l'hôpital ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Infirmière ? Ambulancière ?

- Chirurgien, en fait... Mais on en parlera un autre jour, d'accord ?

Mary-Margaret perçut à son tour le mal aise de son interlocutrice, et reprit son histoire.

- Oui, d'accord. J'en étais à... ma perte de connaissance. Les coups avaient été violents. Graham m'a expliqué plus tard qu'il était arrivé à ce moment, et qu'il les avait fait fuir en prétendant être policier, même s'il ne l'était pas encore à l'époque. Ça à suffit à faire partir ces petites frappes la queue entre les jambes. Il a voulu m'emmener à l'hôpital, mais j'ai inconsciemment refusé... Tu sais, ces histoires de papiers et d'assurance. Il m'a ramené chez lui pour la nuit, et m'a procuré les premiers soins. Nous avons fait connaissance, et le lendemain, il m'a déposée anonymement dans un centre de soins gratuits, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Le dispensaire. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu me racontes cette histoire. J'ai vu trop de gars comme ça faire du mal à des gens sans défense, quand je travaillais à l'hôpital. C'est en grande partie pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Sans ton frère, ou même toi... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

Elle marqua une pause. Emma supposa que c'était le bon timing pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que toi et Graham, vous... Vous avez...

- Non, jamais, la coupa-t-elle. J'avais trop de respect pour lui pour imaginer autre chose qu'une relation... Amicale. Et puis j'ai rencontré David, peu de temps après. C'est une autre histoire, mais j'aurai bien plus de plaisir à te la raconter !

- Oh, je ne veux pas couper court à cette conversation, mais il est déjà tard, et je dois aller le rejoindre. Je veux dire, Graham, pas David.

- Je dois filer aussi ! Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard à l'école, dit-elle en se précipitant vers la rue. A bientôt Em !

- A bientôt Snow.

Quelques rues plus loin, Mary-Margaret passa devant le commissariat, et aperçut Graham qui en sortait.

- Mary !

- Salut, je suis en retard, dit-elle d'un signe de la main sans s'arrêter.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Emma dans le coin ? Elle est en retard. Elle est souvent en retard en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

- Oui on a déjeuné ensemble, mais... On est parties dans des directions différentes. Ce qui est étrange maintenant qu'on en parle, vu qu'elle est censée venir ici.

- J'en étais sur. Je vais essayer de la rattraper, merci.

Le jeune homme était un habitué du comportement aléatoire d'Emma. « Logiquement, une fois qu'elle sera perdue, elle va chercher quelque chose de haut... le clocher, évidemment. »

C'était leur façon de procéder quand ils étaient petits. La forêt qui s'étendaient près de leur maison d'accueil leur permettait de s'échapper de cette vie qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis. Lorsqu'un jour Emma s'y perdit, et que la police dut y faire une battue pour la retrouver, Graham avait fait une promesse à sa sœur. « Emma, tu vois cet arbre ? C'est là qu'on t'a retrouvée, c'est là où tu es allée inconsciemment. Il s'agit du plus grand arbre de la forêt. La prochaine fois que tu es perdue, il faut que tu retrouve cet arbre, et je viendrai te chercher. Je viendrai toujours te chercher, je te le promet. » Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils y construirent une cabane, et à chaque fois qu'ils furent séparés, ils se retrouvèrent à cet endroit.

Il décida donc de l'attendre au pied de l'horloge. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle arriva en regardant le ciel.

- Oh mon dieu, Graham ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que je tourne en rond. J'arriverai jamais à me retrouver dans cette ville. Elle paraît toute petite, mais c'est en fait un labyrinthe démoniaque... Je suis soulagée de te trouver.

- C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai trouvée. Grâce à Snow.

- Je la remercierai plus tard.

La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

- Je suis si contente de te voir !

- On s'est vus toute la journée hier, non ?

- Pas assez. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Je pensais à autre chose hier, tu sais ce que c'est.

- J'ai pas mal avancé sur les préparatifs de la tempête, je crois qu'on peut se permettre de prendre une pause.

- Génial. Quand est-ce que tu me donne mon arme ?

Graham laissa échapper un rire.

- Non, sérieusement ? Tu crois que je donne une arme à n'importe qui ?

- N'importe qui ? Je suis Emma Swan, troisième du nom, descendante de la famille des...

- Emma, la coupa-t-il. T'es Emma rien du tout, et pas question que tu tienne dans tes mains ce qui pourrait tuer un homme. Je sais à quel point tu es maladroite. Quand tu aura appris ta droite et ta gauche, tu aura les codes nucléaires du pays.

Elle grimaça, et se résigna.

- Très bien, chef.

- Allons au commissariat. J'ai pas mal de choses à te faire signer...

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, quand Graham posa la question que le jeune fille redoutait.

- Et t'es toute seule en ce moment ? Je t'ai rarement connue célibataire après tes quinze ans.

- Bizarrement... Oui. Mais, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... Il y a cette personne que je viens de rencontrer. J'ai entendu pas mal de critiques sur elle...

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire son nom ? Est-ce-que je la connais ?

- Oui, mais non, c'est trop tôt. C'est juste que j'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une personne.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, non ?

- Non, cette fois c'est différent. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais c'est un coup de foudre. Comme dans les comptes de fées. La princesse qui rencontre sa... Son prince.

- Je suis content pour toi. Mais, tu dois être prudente. De ce que tu me raconte, ce mec te connais même pas, alors... Ne te laisse pas emporter. Fais les choses biens, si tu veux que ça marche, et tu verra bien comment ça se passe quoi qu'en disent les autres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

Graham comprenait le fonctionnement de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle était sortie avec tous ses amis, et bien plus encore. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu amoureuse. Il se demandait parfois si elle pourrait un jour être heureuse, n'ayant jamais eu de figure parentale à laquelle se référer. Leurs parents d'accueil avaient pour habitude de se cogner dessus et de boire du matin au soir. Le jeune garçon qu'il était avait fait en sorte d'épargner ces images à Emma, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se prendre des coups.

- Graham... Je savais que je peux compter sur toi. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Moi aussi.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et la serra.

* * *

**C'est sur ce moment de tendresse que nous nous quittons. A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 7: The storm is coming

**Avant tout, je m'excuse du plus profond de mon cœur de ne pas avoir sortit ce chapitre lundi... Pas de connexion toute la semaine. **

**Mais revenons à l'important. Ci-dessous, le chapitre un peu "spécial" qui clôture le premier acte de mon histoire ! **

**Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me donner vos impressions**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Deux jours plus tard. Gymnase: 17h02_

- Emma, la tempête arrive, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Graham poursuivait sa sœur dans le hall du gymnase.

- Pas besoin de moi ici, je vais faire un tour dehors.

- T'es pas sérieuse, tu vas te blesser ! Le vent est déchaîné.

- Arrête, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. On communique par radio.

Emma lâcha derrière elle la porte qui claqua violemment sous la force du vent. L'air était déjà très froid, la jeune fille attrapa le col de sa veste et le tira sur ses joues pour se réchauffer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour vérifier que son frère ne la suivait pas, et avança prudemment dans la rue. Les arbres penchaient dangereusement, mais elle marcha tout de même vers la maison de Regina. Cette tempête lui donnait une bonne raison d'aller la voir en dehors de ses heures de travail, où la maire restait très professionnelle. Les deux derniers jours, Emma avait passé ses soirées à errer dans le bar, en espérant pouvoir lui parler. Mais elle n'était jamais venue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, elle allait la voir et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle était déterminée à lui avouer ses sentiments. Est-ce qu'elle était idiote de faire ça sans la connaître ? Elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, son cœur était trop lourd, elle avait passé le point de non retour. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas par où elle allait commencer.

_'Je la connais depuis moins d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? C'est stupide, je ferait mieux de ravaler mes sentiments et retourner au gymnase.'_

Sa tête lui disait de faire demi-tour, des millions de voix lui criait que cet amour était mort, mais la seule voix qu'elle entendait lui disait d'y aller et son cœur guidait ses pas.

_'C'est stupide, c'est stupide.'_

Malgré ses réprobations, elle se retrouvait vite en face de la propriété de Regina. Seule la route et quelques portes la séparait de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, mais elle s'efforça de se calmer, et se résonna.

_'Je n'y vais que pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Après je repars. Juste cinq minutes.'_

« Emma ? Emma ! »

La radio accrochée à sa ceinture trembla.

« Écoute... Je sais où tu es. Tu es allée la voir, c'est ça ? Tu ne parle que d'elle depuis que tu es arrivée. »

- Oui... Il fallait que je sois là.

Emma avait finalement révélé l'identité de Regina à son frère. A quoi bon lui cacher ? Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait pas réagit au fait que ce soit une femme. Il semblait au contraire soulagé.

« D'accord, veille à ce qu'elle aille bien. Mais fait attention, promets le moi »

- Graham, je ne suis plus la petite fille qui était incapable de se protéger. Alors lâche moi, s'emporta-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa, et la jeune fille regretta immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton.

- Je suis désolée... Tu t'en fais pour moi, et...

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne t'embêterai plus. Je dois te laisser, il y a un peu de mouvement.»

Emma se tira le visage vers le bas en grognant.

_'Merde, y'a vraiment pas un truc que je puisse réussir dans ce putain de monde...'_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se dit qu'elle se ferait pardonner plus tard, il y aurait plein d'occasions. Elle n'était pas du genre à regretter le passé. '_Profite de l'instant'_ se dit-elle, et elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la maison de la maire. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle tapa à la porte. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle tapa de nouveau. Aucune réponse. La blonde colla son oreille sur la porte. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, malgré les lumières éteintes, elle sentait une présence.

- Madame Mills, c'est Emma Swan.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et la tourna. La porte était ouverte, alors elle entra.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? J'entre.

- Partez...

La voix qu'elle entendit à peine venait de l'étage. Emma s'y précipita, pensant au pire. Elle monta les escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être la chambre principale. Elle fut étonnée d'y trouver la brune recroquevillée au pied de son lit. La pièce était très sombre, les volets étaient fermés et les rideaux baissés. Tous les objets électriques étaient débranchés.

- Regina ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle l'avait appelée par son prénom sans s'en rendre compte. Celle-ci était habillée de manière très décontractée, ce qui contrastait avec ses vêtements habituels. Sans s'en préoccuper, Emma se jeta près d'elle.

- Vous êtes blessée ?

- Non. Je vous ai dit de partir, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

En croisant son regard, elle vit qu'elle pleurait. Regina semblait terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre une femme comme elle dans cet état ?

Emma attrapa ses épaules et la redressa, essayant de la calmer.

- Vous n'êtes plus toute seule, d'accord ? Je suis avec vous. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, dites moi.

- C'est l'orage.

- Vous... Vous avez peur de l'orage ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Honteusement, la brune acquiesça. En face d'elle, Emma ne savait plus comment réagir.

- Ça explique tout ça. J'ai déjà vu des cas comme ça quand j'étais... Enfin, c'est... Je... je peux demander à quelqu'un de venir, si vous voulez. Quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie.

Elle se leva en attrapant sa radio, prête à appeler son frère, mais fut stoppée dans son mouvement par la main de Regina qui s'était agrippée à sa veste, et la retenait.

- Restez avec moi, miss Swan, dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes. S'il vous plaît.

Le cœur de la blonde explosa. Plus rien ne l'importait maintenant. Elle s'assit près de la brune, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je ne vais nul part. Je reste là. Vous savez, la plupart des gens ont peur des araignées, ou des serpents, ironisa-t-elle. Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux être avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes restée toute seule ?

- Qui aurait voulu passer la nuit ici ? Qui peut supporter la maire, hein ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Emma en sachant la réponse.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi. Je sais que tout le monde me déteste. Pas la peine de prendre des gants. Je n'ai pas un seul ami dans cette ville, tout le monde me craint.

- Ne dites pas ça. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, d'accord, mais c'est pas une raison pour agir comme les autres vous définissent. Faites les mentir. Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous ne voulez que leur bien, alors prouvez leur. Vous voyez, moi je suis là, je suis avec vous, et je l'ai choisit.

Regina ne répondait pas. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. Emma la prit alors dans ses bras, et la serra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dit la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection.

- Vous saviez que serrer une personne permet de réduire le stress ? Ne dites rien, et détendez vous. C'est soit ça, soit je chante pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage. Dans les deux cas le résultat est le même, mais la première option est plus sympathique.

_'Vous devriez être amie avec Snow'_ se dit-elle à elle même, en pensant à ses câlins compulsifs.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Emma commença à se rendre compte de la situation. Elle tenait dans ses bras celle qu'elle aimait. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de s'envoler, et lui casser les os. Elle se demandait si la brune s'en rendait compte. Elle voulait tellement lui crier qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle la protégerait, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur entre ses bras. L'odeur de ses cheveux l'enivrait, et la sensation de son corps contre le sien était très agréable. Elle se détendit en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime... »

_Gymnase, 17h19_

- Je dois te laisser, il y a un peu de mouvement.

Graham raccrocha sa radio, et s'approcha de la pièce principale où il avait entendu du bruit. Sa sœur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude, mais il était content pour elle. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été heureuse avec les hommes, essayer avec une femme semblait la suite logique des événements. Il entra joyeusement, et tomba nez à nez avec un homme.

- Vous êtes...

Il s'arrêta net. Il y avait une centaine de personnes dans le gymnase, et les lits prenaient beaucoup de place. Malgré cela, la salle semblait silencieuse, vide. En y regardant de plus près, ils étaient simplement tous allongés, les mains sur la tête. En baissant les yeux, il vit l'arme que l'homme tenait dans la main, qu'il remonta directement vers sa tête.

- Avec les autres, dit-il en désignant le sol.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait profité de l'absence du shérif pour prendre possession du gymnase. Dans la ville, personne n'était armé à part Graham. Personne n'avait rien pu y faire. La grande salle était principalement constituée de personnes âgées et d'enfants, ainsi que des femmes qui s'étaient portées volontaires pour aider. Graham se mis à genoux, et tenta d'ouvrir le dialogue. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

- Écoutez moi, écoutes... Killian, c'est bien ça ?

- Ta gueule, allonge toi.

- Attends. Je suis le shérif, tu te rappelle de moi ? On s'est vu à l'hôpital.

- Ouais, je me rappelle. Ferme la maintenant.

- Ok, t'as pas besoin de tous ces gens, et si on les laissait sortir, hein ?

Le marin n'était pas à l'aise, et Graham tentait de le déstabiliser.

- Au contraire, j'ai besoin d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- De l'argent, merde. C'était l'occasion rêvée, non ? Toute cette bande de merdeux au même endroit sans possibilité de fuite. J'ai juste eu à faire le mort à l'hosto, et sortir au bon moment. Ils doivent bien s'amuser à me chercher las-bas. Et puis j'entre ici, prêt à me battre, mais monsieur le shérif n'est pas là, il discute avec sa copine. On a hésité à te faire une fête surprise pour ton anniversaire, mais j'étais pas trop d'humeur. Alors en t'attendant j'ai découpé ce petit vieux, là. Il était tout seul, il ne manquera à personne, si ? En tout cas, ça montre l'exemple aux autres qui auraient l'idée de fuir...

Il était manifestement très fier de lui et de son plan. Il donna allègrement un coup de pied dans le cadavre dont il s'était précédemment vanté, sous les yeux de Graham qui devait se contenir.

- Et comment tu comptes fuir, toi ?

Killian laissa apparaître le contenu de ses poches, avec un large sourire.

- Pas besoin de fuir... Si j'ai personne à fuir.

Quelques balles tombèrent sur le sol.

Graham commençait à comprendre l'étendu de son problème.

_'Ce gars n'a pas sérieusement l'intention de tous nous descendre et se barrer comme si de rien n'était...'_

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et vit les enfants terrifiés, les femmes et les hommes qui sanglotaient.

- Je vais commencer par la gauche, et dès que j'ai dépouillé une personne, je la butte, reprit Killian. Comme ça j'oublie personne. Et puis c'est pratique, tu sais pourquoi ? Ils ont tous un max de tunes sur eux, parce qu'ils ont peur que leur jolie petite maison s'envole pendant la tempête.

- Il y a des enfants et des femmes ! Lui répondit-il en essayant de cacher sa colère.

- Oh oh, t'aura pas à voir ça, t'en fais pas... Parce que je vais commencer par toi.

- Ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour agir alors, dit Graham en sautant sur le marin.

Il réussi à le désarmer grâce à l'effet de surprise, et le pistolet rebondit sur le sol et se perdit sous les lits de camp. Le shérif ne lui laissa pas la chance de pouvoir le ramasser, et son poing s'écrasa sur son visage. La salle entière retenait son souffle.

Killian restait au sol, sonné, et Graham tenta de rassurer la foule. Les gens se levèrent doucement, en chuchotant.

La scène se passa au ralenti. Une femme en face de lui le pointa du doigt avec une main sur la bouche, qui ne suffisait pas à retenir son cri. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, ou même se retourner, une lame s'enfonça dans son dos. La douleur était insupportable, et il s'effondra sur le côté. Le marin, sur de lui, s'accroupit près de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je sais bien faire le mort, non ? Et j'avais dit que je commencerais par toi... shérif, dit-il en arrachant sa plaque et son pistolet de son étui.

En se frottant la joue endolorie, il attrapa sans plus attendre la femme qui avait crié par les cheveux, et lui trancha la gorge.

- J'espère que vous serez plus dociles maintenant. Videz vos poches, annonça-t-il en s'adressant à la foule.

Du sang coulait de la bouche du blessé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il n'avait pas réussit à protéger ces gens. Il pensait à Emma.

_Maison de Regina, 17h47_

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent toutes deux étonnées, et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Emma comprit que le son venait de sa radio. Elle l'attrapa.

- Graham ?

« Emma... » dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque et très faible. « Laisse moi parler... Un gars au gymnase... J'en ai plus pour longtemps... Il faut que je te dise... » il toussa sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit Emma, souriant nerveusement.

« Je perds trop de sang... Je t'aime Emma, ok ? Je veux que tu le sache. »

La phrase retentit dans la chambre, et glaça le sang des deux femmes. Le cœur de la blonde s'était arrêté.

- Bien sur que je le sais, bien sur, Graham écoute moi j'arrive, accroche toi ok ? T'es blessé ?

Elle avait sauté sur ses pieds et se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée, suivit de près par Regina.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes » la supplia-t-il.

- Non, pas besoin, d'accord ? Parce que tu vas pas mourir. Tu vas pas mourir. J'arrive.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et la maire attrapa son bras.

- Miss Swan, vous ne pouvez pas sortir, regardez le temps. Vous allez vous faire emporter.

La situation s'était complètement inversée. C'était la brune qui tentait de la résonner désormais. Emma tremblait de tout son corps, et elle pleurait. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Je dois y aller... je dois y aller, répétait-elle.

- Miss Swan, Emma !

Sans l'écouter plus longtemps, elle se précipita sur le chemin de pierres. La pluie était apparue en plus du vent, et les éclairs faisaient rage au dessus de leurs têtes. Regina était pétrifiée sur le seuil de l'entrée. Elle savait que le sol était glissant quand il pleuvait. Mais la pluie était rare dans la région, c'était même la raison qui l'avait poussée à emménager à Storybrooke. Les bottes d'Emma ne résistèrent pas longtemps, et la force du vent s'ajouta à sa chute. Elle se retrouvait projetée dans les buissons, et quand elle tenta de se relever, son genou lâcha. Elle s'effondra sur le sol dans un cri. Ses larmes redoublèrent, quand une main familière s'empara de son bras. Regina avait réussi à surmonter sa peur et sortir, elle avait relevé Emma de la même manière qu'au bar, et passé son bras au dessus de sa tête pour la soutenir.

- Regina, sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne dites rien. On va au gymnase.

_Gymnase, 17h39_

Graham avait perdu connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la tête familière de Mary-Margaret se tenait au dessus de lui.

- Où est-il ? Réussit-il à prononcer.

- Je... Je l'ai tué. J'ai ramassé son arme, et je l'ai tué, sanglota la brune. J'ai tiré dans... dans sa tête... Il... Il allait tuer la... Le...

Mais elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. La blessure du shérif était sérieuse, et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle tenait un t-shirt et appuyait sur la blessure, faute de compresse.

- Ça fait mal...

- Moins mal que si tu meurs, Graham !

- Ça dépend pour qui...

Une petite blonde se précipita vers le jeune homme, les bras chargés de glace.

- Shérif, je m'appelle Elsa. Je suis médecin, je vais m'occuper de vous, alors tenez bon. On ne peut pas vous transporter à l'hôpital, à cause de la tempête, mais je vais faire tout mon possible. Restez avec moi. Ne fermez pas les yeux.

En lui parlant, elle s'affairait tout autour de lui, posant de la glace un peu partout.

- Merde, il a bien visé cet enfoiré.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous mettez de la glace ? S'inquiéta Snow.

- Pour ralentir le saignement. Je peux vous voir une seconde, lui répondit-elle en désignant un coin plus éloigné.

Les deux s'isolèrent.

- La glace est... Il n'a plus aucune chance, Mary-Margaret. C'est simplement pour rendre son... 'départ' moins douloureux. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Je suis désolée.

- Non, c'est faux, il s'est réveillé. Il va s'en sortir.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... La blessure est trop profonde, je crois que la lame a perforé un poumon.

- Snow... balbutia l'homme au sol.

La brune se précipita sur lui, lui caressant la tête.

- Ne parle pas, ne force pas, d'accord ? Ça va aller. Ça va aller...

- Je veux lui parler...

- Il n'y a aucun réseau à cause de la tempête. Toutes les lignes fixes sont coupées, et...

- Radio, dit-il en un souffle.

Elle comprit et porta l'engin à la hauteur de sa bouche, tout en appuyant sur un bouton. Un grincement lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bien en marche.

- Je t'aime.

_Gymnase, 18h12_

Emma lâcha le bras de Regina et se précipita aussi vite que son genou le permettait vers le corps de son frère. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à voir.

- Me laisse pas, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, t'as pas le droit.

Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, et la souleva pour que leur fronts se rencontrent. Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage sans vie du shérif effaçaient les traces de sang. Elle le serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle serrait la maire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle criait, pleurait encore plus fort, secouait son frère pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, rien qu'un instant. Elle voulait juste lui parler, lui dire au revoir, lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle était désolée.

- Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! T'es mon frère, t'es le seul frère que j'ai, t'es ma seule famille. C'est trop égoïste de partir comme ça, alors ouvre les yeux, ouvre tes yeux, regarde moi, regarde moi Graham, je t'en supplie, reviens, je peux pas le faire sans toi, je peux pas...

Elle s'écroula sur son torse. Il était glacé, et Emma était couverte de son sang.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Mary-Margaret, Regina et Elsa regardaient la scène à déchirer le cœur. La première pleurait silencieusement, dans les bras du médecin. La maire se tenait à leur côté, les deux mains sur la bouche. Elle décida de s'avancer pour relever la blonde. Elle se mis à genoux à ses côtés et lui frotta le dos.

- Emma, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il faut le laisser. Viens avec moi, viens.

- Non, je ne peux pas...

Snow s'approcha à son tour, et la prit dans ses bras. Ensemble elles s'éloignèrent de la foule silencieuse qui s'était attroupée autour des corps.

La tempête n'était pas encore terminée, et la nuit n'avait pas commencée. Tous ces gens étaient coincés dans ce gymnase, et le temps ne permettait plus d'escapade au grand air. Elsa et Regina prirent en main la situation en faisant déplacer les corps dans le sous sol. A cet endroit il faisait assez froid pour éviter la décomposition et les regards indiscrets. La blonde s'était personnellement occupée de nettoyer le sol pour que la salle principale du gymnase soit de nouveau accessible aux enfants. Mary-Margaret avait emmené Emma à l'infirmerie, un endroit où elle pourrait être seule. Cette dernière avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle s'était tapis dans un dangereux silence. Allongée et recroquevillée sur un lit, elle ne parlait plus à personne. A l'entrée de la pièce, Elsa parla de son cas avec son amie.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle commence ce cercle vicieux. Elle a subit un grand traumatisme, elle a plus que besoin de ses amis à ses côtés. Est-ce que vous êtes la seule personne qui...

- Maintenant, oui.

- Bien... Alors écoutez moi. Il faut plus que tout que vous...

- Attendez, coupa une voix derrière elle.

Regina descendit le couloir de son pas assuré habituel.

- Je veux aussi l'aider.

- Quoi, pourquoi vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Snow était sur la défensive, et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la maire. Elle se demandait quel bénéfice elle pourrait en tirer.

- Vous ne la connaissez même pas !

- Non, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai une dette envers elle. Alors que ça vous plaise ou non, je reste.

Elle croisa ses bras, lançant un regard de défi à l'institutrice.

- S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas, reprit Elsa. Plus il y aura de soutient, mieux ce sera.

- Très bien. Dites nous ce qu'il faut faire.

- Tout d'abord, je dois soigner son genou, je crois que c'est une entorse. Avec l'équipement disponible, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose, mais dès que le temps se calmera, nous l'enverrons à l'hôpital, vers David. D'ici là, ne la laissez pas toute seule. C'est vraiment très important après un tel choc. Mary-Margaret, tu devrai prendre soin de toi, aussi. Je suis inquiète pour toi.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut s'occuper.

Un homme trempé coupa de nouveau la conversation en se précipitant vers le trio.

- Snow, Mary-Margaret, tu vas bien ? Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, dieu merci tu es saine et sauve.

- David ? Comment est-ce que...

- Je ne supportais pas d'être loin de toi... Mais la raison officielle est que je cherchais ce... « marin » disparu de l'hôpital.

Il serra sa fiancée dans ses bras, qui éclata en sanglots, prouvant qu'elle n'allait définitivement pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait.

- Elsa, reprit David sans défaire son étreinte. Merci de t'être occupée d'elle.

- C'est normal. A ton tour maintenant.

Les futur-mariés s'éloignèrent.

- Je suppose que... hésita Regina. Que je vais devoir gérer ça toute seule, dit-elle en désignant la porte.

Sans répondre, la blonde acquiesça.

- J'y vais la première.

La maire devenait nerveuse. Elle avait un lourd poids sur les épaules. Elle ne la connaissait pas si bien, mais si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que l'aider dans ce moment difficile, elle le ferait.

Elsa ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

- Je me suis occupée de son genou, ce n'est pas très grave, elle ira vite mieux. Avant que vous y alliez, je dois tout de même vous avertir... Vous étiez bien avec elle pendant... Qu'il l'a contactée ?

- Oui, nous étions en train de... dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle peut peut-être vous associer à cet incident, et il sera très dur pour elle de garder contact avec vous. Il est aussi possible que pendant un temps elle perde toute émotion, envers ses amis, les choses qu'elle aime faire... Il y a beaucoup de répercutions possibles. Alors sachez vous adapter.

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra savoir ?

- Impossible pour le moment. Il faut que vous y alliez.

Regina inspira profondément et posa sa main sur la poignée. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'Emma puisse la craindre à son tour, en la reliant à la mort de son frère. Elle commençait tout juste à l'apprécier.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que pour des raisons personnelles (déménagement, rentrée...), je vais retarder les prochains chapitres... On se retrouve bientôt, promis. Merci d'être fidèles.**


End file.
